Winter Warmth
by Mariko Azrael
Summary: PRTF, SPD, Dekaranger. Katie is a normal person with a normal life. Trip isn't a normal person trying to live a normal life. Unfortunately, someone is plotting to use one of them for his own schemes. Katie/Trip, AU. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine

Notes: AU

--

Trip had been de-bugging some programs when he first heard it-- an angry, definite thud. It was enough to make him jump in his seat... but after several moments of silence, he decided it was nothing to get worried about. Probably one of his neighbors upstairs had dropped a pot or something equally heavy. He went back to his work, typed in a few keystrokes-- and then heard the thud again. And again. And a lot of screaming.

Officially worried now, Trip bolted out his door and bounded up the stairs, following the screaming until he got to the third door on the right. He pounded on the door. "Hello?! A-are you okay in there?" He grabbed his cell with his free hand, just in case whoever was inside didn't open up and he needed to call the police (and now that he thought about, it would have been a lot smarter to just do that from the safety of his own apartment, but he didn't have time to kick himself for that now...)

He was greeted by a very tall, very imposing looking woman roughly his age with a thick blanket tossed haphazardly over her. "Yeah, what do you want?"

"I-I heard yelling form downstairs, and I just thought--"

"Yeah, sorry about that." She grimaced as she rearranged the blanket. "My heater's busted. I've been trying to fix it, but it's being stubborn and the fact that it's the middle of winter and I'm freezing my backside off doesn't help..."

Trip made a mental note to speak to his landlady about the apartment building's tendency to carry sound.

"... So unless you can fix my heater for me, I need to get back to trying to beat it into submission," she continued as she began to shut the door behind her.

"Actually, I probably can. Is it all right if I take a look?"

--

"It looks like your problem is a loose wire. Once I fix that, it should work."

The woman wrapped the blanket around her shoulders a little tighter. "I hope you're right..."

"Oh, I'm Trip."

"And I'm Katie." She rubbed her hands together briskly as she offered him a smile. "So, did you just move here?"

"No, I've been here about a year."

"Really?" The smile turned into a thoughtful frown. "I've never seen you around before."

"I... don't get out much." Suddenly wanting to change the topic, he turned his attention back to the wiring. In no time at all, he was finished. "Okay, let's give it a try." Trip put down the screwdriver and turned on the heat. A few moments later, warm air was pumping into the living room. "Good as new."

Suddenly, Trip found himself on the receiving end of the biggest bear hug he'd ever gotten in his life. "Thank you thank you **thank you--**"

For the sake of his ribs he tried to pry free, but she was too strong for him. "It's fine-- I just wanted to help..."

She finally stopped hugging him, but she still had him by the arms. "Well, there has to be something I can do to thank you."

"Really, it's fine--"

"I know. You can come to my place for dinner tomorrow." She smiled again. "I promise I'm a lot nicer when I'm not freezing to death."

"Katie, I--"

"So I'll see you then?"

He starting to realize that it was hard to argue (or do anything else) when Katie was smiling at him. "Yeah. I'll be here. Do you want me to bring anything?"

"Just your company." She saw him to the door, hugging him again before she let him leave.

It wasn't until he heard the click of Katie's door lock that Trip let himself lean against the wall. That had been... one of the more interesting experiences in his life. But even though he'd only known her for a few minutes, he was willing to bet that any experience with Katie was interesting-- like how he was supposed to have dinner with her tomorrow night.

Finally, he stood up again and made his way to his own apartment, trying not to think how Katie's smiles had made him feel warmer than the heater ever could.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine

Notes: AU

--

Trip frowned at his reflection. After searching his closet for roughly fifteen minutes, he had finally settled on an oversized shirt and the one pair of jeans he owned that didn't have any holes in it. While he highly doubted that Katie was expecting him to show up at her door in a suit and tie, he still wanted to look vaguely decent… 

_Oh, get over yourself. It's her way of thanking you, not… whatever you've convinced yourself this is._ He frowned again as he made his way to the living room to grab his jacket and keys.

There was still a way out of this. He could tell her something came up, or just not show up at all. If he bumped into her in the hallways later, he could probably manage a believable enough excuse…

_No. I can't do that, not to her._ Trip shrugged on his jacket. Even if he knew that this would almost definitely come back to bit him in the end, he also knew that he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he lied to someone who had only wanted to be nice to him.

And besides, he wanted to see her again.

After making sure the door was locked, Trip went up the stairs.

--

"There you are! I was starting to wonder if you were even going to show up."

"Sorry," Trip said as he grinned up at her guiltily. "I got lost in my thoughts."

"Eh, don't worry about it. The spaghetti took longer than I thought it would, so it's actually for the best." Trip followed Katie into the living room, and got his first real look at her that evening. He was relieved to see that she was dressed in a nice, but decidedly casual yellow blouse with khaki pants. That was one worry off his mind, at least…

"So come on, sit down already." Katie gave him an ungentle nudge in the direction of a couch that had seen better days. Trip ignored the ominous creaking of the springs as he took a seat. "I'll go set the table."

"I'll help--"

"You're the guest. And you've already helped me, remember?" She smiled at him as she opened a kitchen cabinet. "Although I'd be grateful if you'd liven things up by telling me about yourself."

_Uh-oh_. "Well… there's not much to say, really." He did his best to not look nervous as he tried to figure out what he could tell her and what was best left unsaid. "You know the computer repair store a little while away from here?"

"Yeah, I went there when my laptop broke."

"I work there. And um, sometimes I'll go into town and get some parts if I'm working on one of my own projects, but other than that, I don't go out much." That sounded safe enough. He hoped.

Katie shook her head as she put the salad on the table. "Weird."

"W-what's so weird about it?"

"I didn't mean it like that!" Katie waved her free hand at him. "I just… I just think it's weird that you've been holed up in this place for a year and this is the first time I've met you. I think I would have at least noticed the hair."

Trip relaxed a bit as he unconsciously pushed green bangs out of his eyes. "I work afternoons and I stay up late working on my computer. I usually don't get up until eleven-- and that gives me an hour to get ready for work."

"Well, that explains that." Katie tossed the noodles into the pasta strainer. "It's a shame, though."

"Why is it a shame?"

Katie gave him a knowing look as she balanced bowls in her arms. "That it took me so long to meet a sweet guy like you, obviously."

He felt his face heat up as he turned his attention to the carpet. It was a bad idea, to tell someone this much about himself, but Katie just brought it out of him so easily… if she kept going at this rate, pretty soon she'd know everything about him.

And that couldn't happen.

"Dinner time!" Katie had already taken a seat, motioning for him to join her.

"… Right. Right." Trip tried not to think about anything else aside from Katie as he took a seat. When she smiled at him, it almost worked.

The smile grew wider as he tilted her soda can towards him in a makeshift toast. "Here's to getting to know each other?"

Trip smiled back, but said nothing as they started to eat.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine

Notes: AU

--

It had been three days since Katie had last seen him.

And to make matters worse, she had no idea where to find him. Thank to the incident with her heater, she knew that Trip's apartment was a floor below hers... but so were twenty others. She wasn't desperate enough (yet) to knock on each door until she found the one she was looking for. She had played with the idea of just asking the landlady for his apartment number... but that was treading a little too close to stalker territory for her liking. So it seemed all Katie could do was keep her eyes open in hopes of catching a glimpse of him when she was at home.

_And considering it took me a year to catch a glimpse of him, I don't have much hope for that happening anytime soon._ Katie rested her head in her hand. It was a slow day at the book store; she could mope openly if she wanted. She had only known Trip for a little while, but she could already tell there was something different about him. She couldn't say what it was exactly... but she liked it. She wanted to know more about it-- about him. But it was starting to look like all she had managed to do was scare him off. Her brother was always getting onto to her for coming on too strong...

"Excuse me." A petite woman with dark hair brought Katie out of her thoughts. "I was wondering if you had the sixth edition of this?" She held up the cover of a thick science text.

"Yeah, we just got it in. I'll be right back." Now that the new semester of school had started, they were getting to get more questions along the lines of the girl waiting at the desk. She wondered if Trip had a line of college students hoping to get their computers fixed before classes started--

Of course. Why hadn't she thought of it before?

Katie quickly checked the schedule as she brought the girl her book, and sure enough, she was getting off at two o'clock. Perfect timing.

--

"Welcome to Nick of Time PC Repair." A woman with a very serious expression took Katie's laptop from her. "What seems to be the problem?"

Katie gave her what she hoped was a convincing smile. "Well, it's not really a problem per se-- I'd brought this in a little while ago to get a few things installed on it, but I'm having trouble figuring how to make those things work. I'm hoping if I talk to the person who installed them for me I might be able to figure out what I'm doing wrong."

Katie held her breath as the woman gave her a look...but then she shrugged her shoulders. "Do you remember who installed the programs?"

"I think his name was Trent? No, Tim? Oh, wait, now I remember-- Trip."

The woman gave her another look, but this time Katie wasn't worried. "Hang on. I'll go get him." She disappeared into the back, and sure enough, a few seconds later..."

"Hi, how can I help--" Trip stopped mid-greeting. "Katie."

"You know her?" The woman was back, raising an eyebrow at her employee.

"Yeah," Trip managed to gather himself long enough to say. "She's... a friend of mine."

"Oh." The woman nodded in response. "Well, then maybe you can go over those program you installed she can't get to work over your lunch break." She slipped into the back once more.

Katie decided to try the convincing grin thing again. "So... wanna grab some burgers?"

--

"I don't understand," Trip said around a mouthful of cheeseburger. "Why go through all this trouble just to talk to me?"

"Well, you're not exactly the easiest person to find." She'd meant it as a joke, but the second she got a look at his face, she knew she'd only made the situation worse.

"And I guess I was starting to worry about y-- how I might have come on too strong. Since I kept trying to find out about you." She played with her soda straw.

"You didn't come on too strong."

"No, I did--"

"You didn't." The note of finality in his tone made her glance at him. It wasn't much a smile, but it was there. "I... I've never been good at talking to people, that's all."

Katie smiled back. "I'm the exact opposite. Once I get started, there's no shutting me up."

"But that's what I like about you."

She hadn't been expecting that. "It is?"

He was still smiling, but his face was a lot redder than earlier. "Well, you're really nice, and I just... I wanted to talk to you, really, but I wasn't sure what I should say... or if I should say anything at all..." He turned towards the window.

"You okay?"

"Um, yeah. But we better hurry back before I'm late."

"Not a problem." Katie pulled out of the parking spot (it had been easier to visit the drive-thru and eat in her car than trying to deal with the lunch crowd inside). It wasn't until they hit a red light when Trip spoke again.

"W-would it be okay if I stop by after work? I know it'll be late, but--"

"Stop by anytime you want." Katie probably said that a little quicker than she needed to, but at that point she didn't care. They drove a little further until stopping in front of the repair shop. Trip waved at her before going back inside.

Katie waved back and pulled back onto the road, ignoring the nagging feeling in the back of her mind that today's efforts were about as useful as chipping at the tip of a very, very large iceberg. That was lodged in the side of the _Titanic_.

--

She had turned the channel to something with cartoons on it, hoping that the sound and colors would keep her awake. That worked for about five minutes. Still not willing to give up just yet, Katie went to the kitchen to get another mug of coffee.

Trip was going to show up. He'd shown up the last time, after all, and while she might be getting ahead of herself... he **seemed** to like her. There was nothing to get worried about. She took a sip of coffee and tried not to think about how in the confusion of her lunch with Trip she'd forgotten to ask what his phone number was. Or his apartment number, or anything else about him.

Katie was so busy not thinking that she almost didn't hear the rap at her door. "Hang on!" She slammed the mug on the counter as she dashed for the door.

Trip smiled up at her, face presumably flushed from the near freezing weather outside. "Sorry I'm late. Again. Work ran a little longer than usual." He took off his wool cap, running a gloved hand through his bright green hair before taking those off as well.

Katie grabbed the hair and tossed on a chair. "I'm just glad you made it."

He began to unknot his scarf. "Me too-- but sheesh, look at the time." His eyes went wide as he turned his attention to the clock that hung over the television set. "Maybe next time you should come over to my place."

That kind of openness was what Katie had been working for, but for it to come so quickly... and naturally...

"Oh, right. It would help if you knew what apartment to go to, wouldn't it?" He fished in his coat pocket for a pen and paper before he shrugged it off. "Room 17B. The nameplate says Regis." There was a hint of nervousness in his expression as he handed her the paper. "That is, if you want to visit me."

She smiled as she stuffed the paper in her jeans pocket. "You won't be able to keep me away." The cartoon on TV must've caught Trip's attention at that point, since he was now perched the couch, making room for her.

She plopped down next to him and settled in for a late night cartoon marathon. There was still a lot about Trip that she wanted to know but didn't, and this was her first real step in the right direction. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine

Notes: Once again, sorry the plot is moving so slow. Something will happen in the next part, I promise!

--

"And here are the eggs," Trip said as he placed the carton in Katie's buggy. "That was the last thing on your list, right?"

Katie checked just to be sure. "Yep. All we have to do now is check out." She was still surprised that her 'scheme' had worked: yes, it was grocery day, but on a whim she'd asked Trip if he wanted to come along... and he had agreed. It was just errand running, but it had gotten Trip out of his apartment for an hour, and that alone was worth celebrating.

She smiled at him as she steered the buggy to the nearest check out aisle. "So, what do you wanna get for dinner?"

"Well, I couldn't help but notice that the pizza place is doing a two for one sale today." Trip's tone was nothing but innocent as he fished for his wallet with his right hand and grabbed a couple of king size candy bars with his left.

Katie rolled her eyes as the check out lady began to ring up her purchases. "Fine, we'll get take out. Again." There were still a lot of things she didn't know about Trip, but one thing she had learned right away was that he lived off of junk food.

--

The pizza actually hadn't been a bad idea. They'd split the bill (so that it wouldn't put too much of a dent in either of their wallets), and after wandering around town in the middle of winter, it was nice to have a hot meal, even if it was the same hot meal for the third time that week.

"You sure you don't want anymore?" Trip stuffed another slice into his mouth even as he spoke.

Katie grinned sideways as she switched channels. "Trust me, I'm fine. My brother has a stomach every bit as bottomless as yours, so I'm used to it."

Trip blinked at her as he finished his slice. "You have a brother?"

"Yep-- younger brother, actually." She took out her wallet and picked out the photo they taken with their parent at last year's Thanksgiving, handing it to Trip.

He gave the photo a look over before giving it back. "I can see the family resemblance. So... how come I never heard of him before?" He scooted closer to her, grinning. "Now that I think about it, I really don't know much about the person who's trying to know more about me."

She... hadn't expected that from Trip, but she didn't mind it-- too much. "Well, let's see... I work at the bookstore and I go to college part time."

"What do you major in?"

"English, but I'm thinking about switching it to Creative Writing."

"You wanna write?" She'd never seen Trip's face light up like that before. "That's awesome! Can I see something you've written?"

"Well, I mean, I just started and I'm only going part time, and between that and work it's hard to--"

"Oh, okay." Trip seemed satisfied enough by that excuse as he turned his attention to the television for a moment before speaking again.

"So... what about your family?"

Trip was enjoying being the one asking questions for a change more than was absolutely necessary, but Katie obliged. "Well, for starters, they're back in Iowa."

"That far away?" Trip gave her a sympathetic look. "That must be rough."

"Yeah, but we try to keep in touch." Katie knew that she needed to say something a little more reassuring, like how she was used to it or didn't mind being cut off from her parents and brother, but she didn't feel like lying to him.

Trip smiled slightly. "I have to admit, I'm a little jealous."

"Why would you be jealous?"

"Well, my parents died when I was too young to really remember them well, so--"

Katie felt her gut twist. "Aw, geez... Trip, I didn't mean to go on like that about missing my family when you--"

He cut her off by placing a hand on her arm. "It's fine."

"Really?"

"Really." His smile became a bit wider. "I wouldn't have brought it up if it wasn't, right?"

She felt relief go though her... and more than a little homesickness. While it had been... nice, talking to Trip about her family, it also brought up the fact that she hadn't seen them since early December, and that with classes and work it would be long time until she could even hope to see any of them again...

Suddenly, Trip was leaning against her. "But I know how lonely you feel when you talk about them. Sorry for trying to make you talk about them."

_I didn't say anything about that, so how did he... _

But Trip was still talking, cutting off her train of thought. "I guess... I guess I just wanted to know more about you."

She felt herself grin as she grabbed him in an impromptu hug. "There's nothing wrong in wanting to know more about a friend-- and if there is, at least you're in good company, right?"

He managed a grin in return. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Katie tightened her hold on him. "Of course I am."

Trip grinned again as he pulled away. "I hate to say it, but I have to go now. If I don't fix that program by tomorrow, my boss will kill me." He was already halfway out the door when she grabbed him again.

The way he was looking at her she could tell he was startled, but she had to tell him now before she forgot or lost her nerve. "Listen, Trip... I do feel lonely without them-- a lot. But when I'm with you... it hurts a little less."

He was still smiling, but there was something different to it this time. "I'm glad I could help. So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Count on it." She hugged him again, and without thinking about, kissed him briefly on the cheek before closing the door. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not mine

--

Katie had never been a morning person, but she was having more trouble getting up than usual today. After some struggle, she managed to get herself untangled from the blanket and into a sitting position… and then a coughing fit brought her crashing back down on the pillows. Great, that case of the sniffles that had been plaguing her the past couple of days must've become a full-fledged cold overnight. She supposed it was what she deserved, running around campus in the middle of winter ever since the semester had begun.

As sorely tempting as it was to hide under the covers and sleep through the worst of it, she had a Lit test that was worth twenty percent of her grade today. She ignored the burning in her throat as she tossed off the bed covers. She had some medicine and some tea, after copious amounts of both she'd be in working condition…

And late, she realized with horror when she looked at her alarm clock.

Her growl turned into a cough as she tugged on her thickest sweater and a pair of jeans. She was already late, if she didn't go **now** she could pretty much kiss her GPA good-bye--

"Good morning, Katie!" Trip beamed at her over his basket of clothes… but it quickly faded when he got a closer look at her. "You don't look so good." He put the laundry down and placed a hand against her forehead. "Geez, you're burning up. C'mon, let's get you inside and--"

"Can't," she managed to get out. The subsequent coughing fit probably didn't help her case. "I got a test today." She was already halfway down the hall as she spoke.

"Well, all right," Trip said haltingly as he followed her down the hallway. "When will you be back?"

"Noon-ish."

Trip. "Okay. Then promise me at noon-ish you'll come straight home and get in bed, okay?" He was smiling as he said it, but his tone made it clear that there was no room for debate.

Even through the haze of her cold, Katie noticed how… open Trip was being. Not that she minded. If it weren't for the fact that she was almost definitely contagious, she'd kiss him for it.

But since she **was** almost definitely contagious she wouldn't even let him walk her to the car before driving off to try and survive the day.

--

The test itself had been a blur of tissues and trying to relate this period to that author. It'd been long, but not too difficult. At least that part of her day had gone well, Katie thought as she trudged up the library stairs, stopping once to blow her nose. She had honestly thought that she only had the test today-- but then her Professor had been kind enough to remind them that their research paper was due next week, not the end of the month like she could have sworn the syllabus said. Trip wasn't going to be happy when she came home late, but technically it was part of her Lit class, so…

A few miserable minutes or searching later, Katie found some books that looked promising. Then she found an empty desk to collapse in.

She still wasn't happy to be here, but the library was pretty well insulated. It was the first time she'd been warm since getting out of bed. Maybe… maybe if she rested for a couple of minutes, she might get enough of her strength back so she could make it back home to Trip in one piece…

--

"Katie?"

She forced herself to open her eyes, but she must have been dreaming, because there was no way Trip could have found her here. He wouldn't even know that she was here… but then she felt the cool palm against the side of her face, and she knew that it had to be real.

"How--" It died off in a cough.

Trip smiled weakly. "I guess when you put your mind to it, you can do anything." Suddenly, he was gathering her things. "And you said you were going to school, so I figured that the library was one of the more likely places I'd find you."

Katie nodded as she pulled herself up. "What time is it?"

"Half past two."

"You're joking." She must be sicker than she thought if she'd just conked out like that…

Trip slung her book bag over his shoulder. "Afraid not."

"Um, listen--"

"Trust me, I understand." Trip waved a hand at her as she dug around for her library card. "Sometimes things just happen."

She did her best to smile as they waited for the librarian to check out her books. "C'mon, I'll drive us home."

"**I'll** drive us home," Trip said as he swiped her keys (he didn't look it, but he was fast). "You need all the rest you can get. I'm surprised I was able to wake you up."

Even if Katie had wanted to argue with him, her hacking and sneezing all the way back to the car would have only proved his point. No, this time at least she was perfectly happy to doze off in the passenger seat as Trip drove them home.

--

The first thing Katie was aware of when she woke up was that she could breathe through her nose again. She tried swallowing, and while her throat was still a little raw, it was a vast improvement. It was about then when she heard the television from the other room-- Trip must've stayed to make sure she got some rest. She got out of bed (which was a lot easier this time since she wasn't aching all over) and went into the living room.

"What'cha watching?" Katie took a seat on the other end of the couch.

"Third season of _Futurama_." Trip glanced at her. "You feeling any better?"

She smiled gratefully. "Much better, thanks to you."

He shrugged. "Actually, it's more likely because of the day's worth of sleep you got."

"Holy-- you mean I slept for a whole day?!" What about work, what about school--

"Don't worry, I called in for you for both work and school. The teacher says you aced your test, by the way."

Katie let her shoulders sag in relief. Trip had practically read her mind again, but she was starting to get used to it. "But still, a whole day…" She could **sort of** remember him giving her some pills and guiding her to the bedroom, but that was about it.

Trip shrugged again. "Well, you got up if you needed to use the bathroom or wanted some water, but I don't think you were entirely conscious when you did."

She folded her arms across her chest as 'Amazon Women in the Mood' began to play. "Well, seeing how I'm feeling better, I guess I needed it." Katie turned her attention to him again. "Although I'm guessing after playing nurse for a day, you could use some sleep yourself."

"Oh, I'm fine," Trip said around a yawn.

Katie gave him a look. "You need to get some sleep, unless you want to get what I'm getting over."

"Okay," he conceded as he stood up and headed for the door, but not before giving her one last glance.

"Katie?"

"Yeah?"

"I…" He looked away. "I'm really glad you're feeling better." And with that, he was gone.

Katie seriously considered going after him, because after the past two days it was a little strange that he just suddenly closed up again… but decided against it. She had known him long enough now to know that it would come out eventually-- and if it didn't, she'd get him to talk eventually.

--

Trip knew that it had been worth it.

He had taken a considerable risk yesterday. But after Katie had staggered off without so much as taking some medicine, and then didn't come back when she said she would, there really hadn't been much of a choice. Maybe, if he had given it more thought, he would come up with something more practical… but he couldn't help it. He had been too worried about her.

And things had turned out for the best, he reminded himself as he opened his apartment door. Katie was home and recovering, and he had… used his particular skill without attracting any--

There was a very familiar young man waiting for him in his computer chair. "Hello, Trip. It seems you managed to attract a lot of attention today."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Not mine

--

"I have to admit, I am impressed by how well you're doing, Trip," the young man said as he leaned forward in his chair. "Most escapees wind up on the streets-- if they're lucky. But you have a job and an apartment and a computer and a laptop--"

"Okay, I get it. You're impressed." Trip folded his arms across his chest. Considering his past with this person (not to mention what he could do), there was no point in pretending that he wasn't angry-- or terrified. "If you think you can make go back, you can't. I ran away for a reason."

"Yeah, I know. It took me nearly a month to find you. You did a really good job hiding yourself, you know? You managed to create a whole identity for yourself, and I almost didn't recognize you with the green hair." When the man stood up, Trip took a cautious step back. "It's even more amazing when you consider that you did more than a few things that could have messed you up, like keeping your real name... although the Regis as a surname thing is something new."

Trip pretended to relax. "Well, Trip isn't too uncommon as a name. Unlike, say, Bridge."

"You got me there." Bridge gave him an easy grin as he went to the windows, making sure that the blinds were closed. It was about then that Trip decided that enough was enough.

"You need to tell me why you're trying to make me go back. Now."

Bridge's smile faded-- that was never a good sign. "Well, Trip, I would tell you why I'm trying to make you go back, but I'm not trying to make you go back. Read my mind if you don't believe me."

Trip sighed and then closed his eyes, concentrating. "You're telling the truth." He wasn't sure if he was happy about that or not. "So… why are you here, then?"

"I came here to give you a warning." Bridge kept his gaze fixed on the closed blinds. "It's Cruger. He's gone missing."

Even though he and Commander Cruger had never exactly been on the best of terms, Trip felt something cold go through him with those words. "You're kidding. I mean… it's Cruger. He practically lives at his office."

"Then he's moved without so much as leaving a forwarding address." Bridge tapped a gloved hand against the side of his face. "All we really know for sure is that he's gone, and that someone named Grumm has taken his place as Commander."

The name sounded vaguely familiar. "Wasn't he the feds' liaison?"

Bridge nodded. "Yep. There was a lot of speculation from people that the feds had more than a little to do with him getting the job."

"And those people disappeared along with Cruger."

"Exactly," Bridge confirmed. "Which is why people aren't as willing to discuss the latest rumor."

Trip knew he was going to regret asking, but… "Which is?"

Bridge leaned towards him, his voice low. "That Grumm is looking for Cruger."

"But Grumm has a small army of super powered individuals. If Cruger's out there, he would have found him by now… unless Cruger doesn't want to be found?"

"Exactly." Bridge made his way to the kitchen.

Trip sat on the arm of his couch. "I'm still not sure what any of this has to do with me-- and no, Bridge, I don't have a toaster, or bread, or anything that could remotely be considered buttery." The last part was added hastily when he realized his Bridge was opening the fridge door.

"You don't? Then you must not be doing as well as I previously thought." He shut the door. Bridge played with his gloves before looking Trip in the eyes.

"Since Grumm's search isn't going well, he's going to resort to more desperate measures soon. And I can't think of anything more desperate than capturing a rogue telepath and making him do the searching for me."

If Trip had felt cold before… "But I'm not that strong a telepath. You're better at it; shouldn't he be going for you?"

"I'm better at reading auras, but you're the one who can find someone in a city full of people. Not to mention your other ability."

Trip stared at his hands for what felt like forever. "So what am I supposed to do about this? Just run away again?"

"It's something to consider. In fact, it's what I'm really hoping you'll wind up doing."

"… I can't."

Bridge looked at him with wide eyes. "Why not?"

He didn't want to say it out loud, but there really was no point in lying to an old teammate-- especially when the old teammate was an expert telepath. "There's this girl."

Bridge's eyes went a little wider. "Weren't you the one who couldn't talk to a girl without getting all stammery and hard to understand?"

"I'm as surprised as you are," Trip said with a shrug. "We're not anything official… but I can't leave her."

There was a long, unpleasant silence after that… and then Bridge sighed heavily. "Trip, I'm not trying to tell you what to do. I'm just trying to let you know what's happening." He left the kitchen and shrugged back on his dark jacket (which had been draped over the computer chair). "So I'll let you know this: Grumm will do anything to get someone with your skills. Even kill a civilian."

Then the door shut behind him, leaving Trip alone.

--

_Good-bye…_

Katie looked around her bedroom groggily. She could've sworn that she'd heard Trip… but he wasn't there. She decided that it must've just been a dream and she fell back on the pillow, slipping back into sleep.

--

He couldn't believe that he was doing this again.

_Well, you better start believing it soon. Bridge may be a lot of things, but a liar is not one of them_, Trip reminded himself as he stared at his one-way bus ticket to Angel Grove. Once he got there, he'd take a bus to Stone Canyon, and then… he wasn't sure yet. The actual location didn't matter, as long as he kept Grumm's attention on him and his latest escape, not Katie.

_Katie…_

Just thinking about her hurt, but he couldn't get his mind off of her. He kept reminding himself that this was for her, that this would keep her safe… but it was only a small comfort.

But he couldn't dwell on that now. He had to keep going until he was sure they had given up, and then maybe… maybe… he'd look her up. Find out if she was okay. He could never see her again, not with something this big hanging over his head, but he would like to know if she was all right--

There was a sudden, terrible pain… and then nothing.

"The target has been neutralized, Commander Grumm," the woman whispered into her communicator. "We'll be returning to base shortly."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Not mine

--

"Wakey wakey, Cadet."

His head was pounding, every muscle in his body ached... but somehow, Trip managed to open his eyes. His vision was blurry, so it took him awhile to recognize who was talking to him.

Once upon a time, she had worked for Cruger. Her unparalleled mission success record had earned her notice from the higher ups, but the mysterious deaths of civilians (and sometimes her teammates) on those missions had earned her Cruger's suspicion-- and when he found enough evidence to back that suspicion up, a jail sentence.

"... Morgana? I thought you were still in prison."

"Oh, you do remember me!" Morgana clapped her hands together in girlish delight. "I'd been so worried that you forgot me after the trial." Her eyes turned cold as she continued. "You know, the one where your testimony sent me away just because I wanted to have some fun on the job?"

"But why... how..."

"Let's just say Commander Grumm understands what a benefit I am to this team." Morgana flashed her teeth at him. "He even granted me my request of interrogating you."

Trip forced back the panic as he considered his situation. He was in a typical holding cell: one cot, no windows, and a door that couldn't be unlocked from the inside. However, not all was lost.

He didn't know too much about Grumm, but it was becoming clear that while he had no idea what he was doing. Anyone else with actual experience with this would have had a mind reader chip away at him. Morgana's skill only worked on other telepaths, and if she did to him what she was undoubtedly planning, he would be of no use to Grumm whosoever. And the fact that they were trying to strong arm an answer out of him was enough to convince him that they didn't know about Katie...

It was over for him. But maybe he could still save her.

"So, Cadet," Morgana sing-songed, "You know why you're here. Tell us where Cruger is, and you can go back to your old life. Grumm has told me to tell you that this is a personal promise."

"Even if I could tell you where he was, I wouldn't."

She hit him hard enough to send across the room. And while relief the last thing in the world Trip should have felt as she screamed, "**_Wrong answer!_**" and prepared to strike him again... but as long as her attention was fixed on breaking him, she wouldn't find out about Katie.

And that was the only thing he could hope for now. 

--

Usually, when Katie had dreams, she'd forget about them as she got ready for her day. This morning was proving to be the exception to the rule.

Had the dream gotten to her that badly? Was the idea of Trip leaving her that unsettling?

_Well, yeah._

Katie frowned at her reflection as she shrugged on her jacket. She still had a little time before work. She'd pay him a quick visit, just long enough to get rid of the uneasiness that had been eating at her since she'd woken up. Besides, Trip would undoubtedly want to know that she was finally over that stupid cold, and what better way than to greet him in person?

She probably didn't have to go down the stairs and through the hall that quickly, but oh well. "Trip?" When he didn't answer, she knocked again. "It's Katie." He didn't have work until this afternoon, and it wasn't like he went out a lot. On a whim, she tried the door...

And it was unlocked.

_Okay, now I'm starting to get worried_. After making sure the door was locked, Katie took a look around. "Trip?" Nothing seemed out of order-- unless you counted the fact that the person who lived here was missing.

It was about then that she noticed that Trip's laptop, which he usually kept on his coffee table, wasn't there. He only took that when he was planning to go out...

Katie's chest tightened as she let her hand rest on the table. "Where did you go?"

"... Didn't you tell him to go?"

"Well, yeah, but I don't think I was very convincing."

"I knew I should've gone instead of you-- anyways, let's get go him."

Judging from the sound of the voices, they weren't too far away-- and from the sound of the lock, they were going to be joining her very soon.

Katie didn't know who they were... but if they were breaking into an apartment, she was willing to bet that they weren't particularly friendly. So she did the sensible thing and hid behind the sofa while they picked the lock.

"It's pretty quiet. Maybe he went out?" A woman with short dark hair gave the living room a look over-- but thankfully, she missed the space behind the sofa.

"The whole reason Trip was able to escape notice this long was because he stayed put in his apartment." A young man followed her into the room. "If he's not here, it's because someone took him away."

Katie felt something inside of her twist. Whatever these two were part of... so was Trip. And they would have taken him away from her-- except someone else already had.

"Wait, hold on." This time the man was looking around. "I don't think we're the only ones here."

The woman gave him a worried glance. "Are you sure?"

"At this moment, no," he said as he began to tug off a glove. "But if you give me a couple more moments, I can find out--"

Whatever happened, she would be discovered. All she could do now was try to sneak out or try to fight her way out-- and as her fist collided with the man's jaw, Katie realized that she had chosen the latter.

"Bridge!" The woman grabbed the man as he stumbled back, which gave Katie enough time to go for the door--

Except the woman was standing in her way. "If you think I'm letting you run off after decking my friend--"

"No, Z, it's okay!" Bridge waved a hand at her while nursing his jaw with the other. "She's the one I was talking about!" 

The woman (Z?) who was still holding him raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Trust me, I'm sure." He did his best to smile at Katie and the Z blocking the doorway. "You can get rid of your duplicate. She'll want to help us help her friend."

Katie could only gape as one Z faded away, leaving only the one who was guiding Bridge to the couch. "... Okay," she began carefully. "If helping you guys means I'll find Trip... then yeah, I'll do that. But you guys have a lot of explaining to do first."

"Not a problem!" For someone with a bruised jaw, Bridge was very cheerful. "It all started in 1947, when--"

"She wants us to explain how to help her friend, not B-squad's history." Judging from Z's tone, this wasn't the first time she had to cut him off. She gave Katie a sympathetic look. "I guess we should start with introductions. I'm Elizabeth Delgado, but everyone calls me Z." She motioned towards the man on the couch. "This weirdo is Bridge Carson." Bridge waved at her.

She still didn't trust them, but if they knew how to find Trip... "I'm Katie Walker."

Z nodded. "As for what we're part of... you know those movies about the top secret government organizations, with characters with powers straight out of the comic books who fight keep the world safe from unseen enemies?"

Katie gave her a wary glance. "Yeah..."

Z grinned lop-sidedly. "Well, we're not nearly as exciting or good-looking... but the idea is the same."

"Yep," Bridge said from his spot on his coach. "I can read auras; Z can make duplicates of herself, and Trip--"

"He's some sort of telepath, right?"

Bridge blinked at her. "How do you know?"

"... Just a guess."

"Trip's big thing was that he could locate people telepathically." Z stuffed her hands in her coat pockets. "He's an average mind reader, but he was the best B-squad had to offer when you needed to find someone in a crowd or a city. That's why Grumm wants him so bad--"

"Hold on." Katie held up a hand. "You haven't mentioned this Grumm guy yet."

"Well, technically now he's Commander Grumm," Bridge offered. "He was originally the one the government assigned to make sure B-squad didn't go mad with power, but unluckily for all of us **he** was mad with power, so he started taking over, and now he's trying to kill the real Commander so that he can't come back and re-take over--"

"Okay, I get it." Somehow, Katie managed a smile. "Thanks. But... I'm still not sure how I can help. Don't me wrong, I want to help more than anything, but--"

"After seeing Z work her duplicate mojo, you're not sure why we would need a civilian's help." She saw Bridge frown for the first time. "The reason Z and I came here was because we'd heard rumors that a former Cadet named Morgana had caught him... and if she has him, we're going to need someone he trusts to help us save him." He looked up at her, and despite everything, Katie felt her heart go out to him. "And you seem to be the only one who fits the bill."

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Well, we better go get him."

Bridge smiled at her again... and then a phone rang. "This is Delgado," Z said into her cell. "You did? Great. I'll be there in twenty." She turned her attention to Bridge. "Jack and Marika think they've found Cruger. I'm going to make sure they get in and out safe." Her hand hovered over the bruise. "Are you sure you're be okay?" She didn't try to hide the worry in her voice.

"Of course I will be. I'll have Katie and her right-hook to help out if I get in trouble." He glanced at Katie. "Where did you learn to hit like that? Some of our best operatives can't hit like that."

"I took a self-defense class before moving here," Katie admitted. "A girl can never be too careful, you know?"

"I think I need to sign up for that class." Bridge waved at Z as she left, presumably to meet up with this Jack and Marika. "Well, I hope you're in a mood for a road trip," he continued as they went out of the building and to his car. "Because you and I are going to B-squad's base."

"Where's that?"

"Wyoming."

... Okay, now she had to know. "Why is your base in Wyoming?"

Bridge held the car door open for her. "Would you believe a top secret government base that employed people with freak powers was in Wyoming?"

"You got me there." There was a part of Katie that realized that she was walking into something a lot bigger than she was, and that there was a good chance that she wouldn't be walking out... but if it meant getting Trip back, she was more than willing to do so.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Not mine

Notes: Sorry it took so long to update this! Mid-term season is not the easiest time to write.

--

_He didn't know what was happening._

_He remembered waking up and coughing from all the smoke… his bedroom door almost being too hot to touch as he tried to get away, but it had been so hard to breathe… then someone (his mother?) pushing him outside._

_And now he was alone, watching as his house burned up._

_"Poor thing," a voice oozed with false pity. He looked behind him… and a shadow was beginning to creep up on him. "It's always hard to watch people you care about die. But don't worry. Where you're going, you'll get used to it." And then he was trying to pull away, but the shadow had blocked out the light and he couldn't see, he couldn't get away, he couldn't--_

Trip bolted upright, panicking… but managed to collect himself when he saw that Morgana was watching over him. He took a few breaths before speaking to her.

"Did you have fun?"

"Actually, yes." Morgana gave him a wide grin. "It'll be a shame when you finally crack and tell me where Cruger is." She stood up, stretching her limbs. "I can't remember the last time I enjoyed myself this much-- oh wait, I can. And I bet you do, too."

Trip glared at the wall.

"Just tell me where he is. That's all it takes, you know." She leaned down, placing a hand on his shoulder. "And it's not as if you like Cruger anymore than I do." With her free hand, she turned his head around so that he had to look at her. "Tell me where he is, and you'll be free."

He steeled himself for the worst. "No."

Morgana stood up again, towering over him… and threw up her hands in disgust. "You're just wasting your time, you know that!" She skulked off. "Open the stupid door already!" She shot him a petulant look as the door swished shut behind her.

Trip allowed himself a smile. "Guess I'm not as much fun as you thought."

After waiting a few minutes to make sure that she was really gone, he curled up on the cot and closed his eyes. He was going to need as much non-nightmare induced sleep as possible if he was going to keep Morgana (and Grumm) distracted.

Morgana had been right about one thing: he didn't like Cruger. At all. But he wasn't going to let a ghoul like her know where Cruger was. And as long as she and Grumm were looking for Cruger… they wouldn't find out about her.

_Katie…_

--

"Trip?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Bridge glanced at her, curious.

Katie frowned as she pushed her hair out of her eyes-- she must have dozed off. "Nothing. So… how close are we?"

Bridge turned his attention back to the road. "We should be back at B-squad in a couple of hours, provided of course Grumm doesn't find out about us and decide to ambush us mid-road trip."

"Oh. Well, that's good to know." Katie looked out her window. Nothing but trees and telephone poles. She supposed now was as good a time as any to start asking her questions.

"Speaking of B-squad… I know that I just found out about it a little while, but it doesn't really seem like the best place to work."

Bridge smiled easily as they turned a corner. "It's no worse than any other government job. And to be honest, with our abilities most of us wouldn't be able to find jobs any place else. Not to mention it's where pretty much all of us learned to control our powers. I don't even want to think where I'd be right now if Cruger hadn't found me."

Katie frowned again as they passed a yield sign. "If it's such a great place, why did Trip leave?"

Bridge's smile faded. "First thing you have to understand, Trip was never really comfortable there in the first place. And then there was the whole thing with Alex--"

"Who's Alex?"

"Hey, look, a gas station!" Bridge pointed in said station's direction. "We must be getting close if we're seeing signs of civilization again."

Katie was about to press the matter further… but considering that this was the first time since she'd met Bridge (which admittedly wasn't that long, but still) that he actually tried to avoid talking, maybe now wasn't the time.

They passed a grocery store, then a strip mall. She'd find out soon enough… just like how she'd get Trip back soon enough.

"Syd? We'll be there in two hours. Right. See you at the front gate. Good luck!" Bridge put his cell phone away before glancing at her again. "Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" He turned his attention back the road, but he kept talking. "Because there's going to be a lot of people with a lot of weapons, and I know I was the one who thought it'd be a good idea to bring you along in the first place, but now that I'm thinking about Grumm's set up at B-squad it might be a better idea if you wait in the car while we--"

Katie cut him off mid-ramble with a hand to the mouth. "Trip's there. I'm going."

"Okay." Bridge's voice was muffled against her hand. She grinned a little as she took her hand away and turned her gaze to the window again.

Even though she wouldn't see it, Bridge grinned back. He could see what Trip saw in her.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Not mine

Notes: This is what's happening while Katie and Bridge are on their road trip.

--

Jack really had no idea why Kat had chosen the three of them for Cruger's rescue party.

First there was Marika Riemon. He could see Kat choosing her for her skills-- if it hadn't been for Marika's ESPer ability, they wouldn't have gotten this far. But aside from that... Jack really didn't know that much about her, aside from Kat assuring him of her unshakable loyalty when it came to Cruger (which these days seemed to be pretty rare among B-squad cadets). And so far, Kat seemed right: Marika had been working on this case with a determination that bordered on obsessive. Jack wasn't entirely sure if that was a good thing or not (especially since they had yet to find Cruger...).

Then there was good old Sky 'I happen to like the stick I've got stuck where the sun doesn't shine, thank you very much' Tate. He seemed like the kind of cadet who would've fallen in love with Grumm's strict rule... which was why he made such a good double agent. Sky was here to make it seem like they'd gone out on a routine mission-- and to use his shields to keep any bullets away just in case their cover fell through. He understood why Kat had picked him, too.

"Hurry up, Jack," Sky all but growled as he led they way down the corridor. "We've only got so much time."

_It doesn't mean I have to like it, though_, Jack thought darkly. And then there was himself. Even he thought he was an odd choice: he was lazy, he broke rules, and Cruger had reprimanded him more than once. He had figured it was because of he could walk through walls... but if Kat had been picking her team based solely on their powers, she would've had a much bigger team.

Jack wasn't a Cruger fanboy like Sky or Marika... but the Commander was a good leader. And Grumm had to be stopped. Especially now that he had Trip --

"Hey." Sky brought him out of his thoughts as he motioned towards a wall. "Look in there and see what's inside."

After taking a moment to make just his head intangible, Jack phased through to take a quick peek... and saw nothing. "If Cruger was here, he's not anymore," he said as he phased out.

"I thought you said he'd here!" Sky all but snarled, grabbing Jack by the shoulder.

After the past few weeks he'd had, Jack really didn't need Sky getting in his personal space. "I said he might be here, if you'd actually listen to what I have to say for a change, you'd--"

"Boys." The quiet rage in that one word was more than enough to shut them up. Jack turned in Marika's direction... but she was already ignoring them **again**, instead choosing to focus on tugging off her leather glove. _And if she's doing that, she must be--_

Sure enough, Marika rested a bare hand on the door knob, eyes closed in concentration. After what felt like forever, she opened them again, hand resting against her forehead for a moment before putting back on her glove. "He's in this building-- the basement, I think. That's all I could get."

Jack glanced over at Sky... and couldn't hold back a grin when he saw that Sky was already heading for the nearest stair case, side arm drawn. Marika was a few steps ahead of him.

He suddenly had a newfound appreciation for Kat.

--

_"Do you think that I'm stupid?"_

_Trip's fingers tightened around the strap of his bag, shrinking away even though he knew it would do no good, they were in an enclosed room... "No, I-I just--"_

_"What? You just thought you could get away from me? Cruger's sword scraped against the ground as he got closer. "No one gets away from me. You know that better than anyone, Trip."_

_There wasn't much light in the room, but it was still enough to make Cruger's sword gleam brilliantly as he held it over his head. "You're mine forever."_

"No... stop..."

Morgana watched with half-interest as Trip writhed on the cot in agony. She'd had such high hopes for him... he'd put up such a lovely fight at first, she honestly thought she was going to finally have some fun again. But no, give him a few bad dreams and he crumpled just like the others.

Oh well, she consoled herself as she ran the nightmare through his mind again-- making Cruger just a little taller this time, having him throw Trip against the wall instead of chasing him down with a sword. At least she'd finally be able to tell Grumm where that no good bully Cruger was soon.

--

It was weird. After searching for Cruger for two months straight, Jack had been expecting something a little more... eventful once they finally did locate him.

"I hope you and your teammates have a good explanation for this, Cadet Landors."

_Cruger barking at me for breaking half the rules in B-squad's handbook-- it's like any other day, apparently. _ Jack steeled himself for the worst. "Sir, when you disappeared--"

"Grumm used it to his advantage to seize power. I'm very aware of that, Cadet." Cruger returned his attention back to his laptop. "I've been aware that he's wanted my job since he wormed his way into my organization."

"Then why did you just... run away!" It was strange to hear Sky sound so confused, but Jack couldn't really blame him.

"So I could plan my attack to take him down, obviously." Cruger typed in a few commands. "And since you three seem to have nothing else to do, I guess you can help me. Cadet Tate, I want you to--"

"There's no time for this." Marika's tone was firm as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Jack waited for him to shrug her off... but instead he simply nodded.

"What's happened while I was gone, Marika?"

"Aside from arrests and disappearances... Morgana's out of jail and been promoted to Grumm's personal lieutenant." Cruger growling like that would've been anyone else's cue to stop, but Marika continued. "And sir... he has Trip."

Jack had to say something. "Sir, I know you and Trip didn't part on the best of terms, but... what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Cruger said as he went around the room, gathering various tech/side arms. "I'm going to rescue my Cadet."

--

When Trip finally worked up the nerve to open his eyes, Morgana was gone-- he gave a silent thank you to whoever was listening, but he didn't get up. There was always a chance that she was watching him, and he really didn't feel up to another 'playdate'.

So instead he closed his eyes again and let his mind go back to her. He tried to remember every detail about her: the way her hair fell around her face, how her brow would furrow if she hit a rough spot with a paper, how tight her hugs were...

The smell of her perfume. The unobstructed view of her neck the one time she wore her hair up.

Trip curled up into a little ball. _I wish I could see you again, Katie._ But wishing for that wasn't going to do anyone any good-- all he could do now was hold out as long as he could.

And wish that it would be enough to keep her safe. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Not mine

* * *

The building didn't look very important.

In fact, it looked a little run down-- although Katie supposed that could only work in B-squad's advantage. After all, who could expect a beat up warehouse to be the base of operations for... people like Bridge. And Z.

And, once upon a time, Trip.

Bridge had been gabbing pretty much non stop on the way there, but he clammed up when they reached the main entrance, not saying another word until they drove past the parking lot and reached what Katie assumed was the back lot. Then he looked at her again.

"Now are you absolutely sure you want to do this? Because there's about half a dozen pit stops not too far away from here I could drop you off at while I--"

Katie smiled a little as she began to unbuckle her seatbelt. She could understand why he was doing this, but it couldn't be helped. "Trip's in there. I'm going to do whatever I can to get him out-- whether you're willing to help me or not." Her tone was friendly, but definite.

"Then I guess I'm willing to help you." Bridge grinned at her as he opened his door. "It'd be rude to just stand there while you rescue Trip by yourself, after all."

Despite everything, Katie felt herself smile a little bit more as Bridge led the way inside. It was nice to know they were in agreement.

* * *

_Trip had never seen so much blood in his life._

And even though he knew it was too late, even though there was no way his team leader could have survived that, Trip rushed to his side anyways. "Alex." He shook him as much as he dared. "Alex! Y-you gotta get up, or Morgana will--"

Alex shuddered as his eyes opened. Trip felt a cold flash hit him when Alex's gaze fell on his. "You did this." Then he went still... and then nothing.

And even though it hadn't been there before, Morgana's weapon was in his hand, his hand, and he was covered in Alex's blood, and Morgana was coming back, smirking as she described what he had done to Alex in exact detail, and--

**Cruger. Here. Now.**

The vision had been strong enough to break what Morgana had been doing to him. "... No way."

"What?!" Morgana barked at him. She must have felt the connection break, but didn't know how it had happened-- good. Trip didn't resist when she grabbed him by his throat by one hand. "Did you see Cruger?!" She slammed him into the wall. "Tell me!"

Trip felt... very calm. He knew what was going to happen to Morgana, himself... even Katie. There was no point in struggling further. He could just... just let go.

He relaxed in her grip. "Never."

Morgana's face contorted in anger, free hand raised high--

"That's enough, Morgana." Trip fell to the floor as Morgana managed a salute. He had never seen the man before in his life, but he already knew who he was.

"You--" he had to cough, it was hard to talk after Morgana had nearly strangled him. "You must be Grumm."

"We don't have time for this anymore." Grumm didn't acknowledge him. "You've had your fun, Morgana. Now do you job and take what you need by force."

"Fine," Morgana pouted as she closed her eyes, preparing herself mentally.

There was pain, so much pain that even if Trip had wanted to fight back he couldn't have, and he was screaming as she pulled at him, tearing him apart--

Then nothing.

* * *

"Two questions, Bridge. Who's your friend, and why is she wearing a jacket that looks like it went through both world wars?"

"I'm Katie." She really wasn't in the mood for being talked around. "I'm guessing you must be Syd?"

"That's right," Syd said sweetly as she punched in a code. The back door slammed shut behind them. "And I'm guessing you're the one Bridge said will make our rescue mission go smoothly." She gave Bridge a look. "Because nothing helps a mission more than telling a civilian that we exist and practically recruiting--"

Bridge leapt between Katie and Syd before things could escalate. "If Morgana has done anything to Trip, and I think it's safe to say that she did, we're going to need someone Trip trusts to talk him down. And I don't think he's ever trusted me. Or you. Or anyone else here. He did seem to like Jack, but I think that was because he was the only one he could discuss comic books with--"

"Fine, whatever," Syd said with a wave of her hand. "You guys picked an interesting time to show up."

Bridge's eyes went wide. "You mean Cruger--"

"No, but there are rumors he's on his way." Syd led them down a long, winding corridor. "And there's already been a little fighting-- we're going to have to keep an eye on the civilian when we reach the main rooms."

"I can take care of myself," Katie piped up, feeling more than a little annoyed with this Syd person.

"My jaw and I can vouch for that!" Bridge offered helpfully.

It was about then that the lights flickered. "Looks like our team made it to the power supply," Syd said, sound satisfied. "Stick close to me, other you might get--"

The lights went out again. Katie fumbled around, trying to find her way, trying to follow Bridge and Syd's footfalls...

When the lights came back on, Katie was all alone.

She let out a huff of air. "Lost."

* * *

"I don't understand," Morgana studied Trip's motionless form carefully. "I never gone that deep in my life, I should have found out something about Cruger."

"Forget it!" Grumm's voice was terse as he grabbed her by the arm. "He's useless now-- you said so yourself. I need you on the front lines."

Morgana followed Grumm out of the holding cell, Trip-- or at least what was left of Trip-- long forgotten.

* * *

Katie tried to stay calm, really, as she rested her hand on a wall. Now that she was alone, she could reflect on just how insane the situation was. All she'd wanted was to know more about the guy who had been nice enough to fix her heater. Now here she was, smack dab in the middle of some creepy top secret group's civil war. And she was lost.

And yet... she really didn't mind. She wasn't sure if the severity of the situation had yet to sink in, or if her reasons to find Trip ran deeper than even she realized... but she wanted to keep going, if only for Trip's sake. She wasn't leaving until she found him.

"Hello, anyone here?" That didn't sound like Bridge or Syd. There was no place to hide, so Katie made a fist and aimed for the shadowy figure's face--

And it went right through him. "Wait, hold on!" He stepped into the light, hands up. "I come in peace!" He eyed her carefully. "Seeing how you're not in uniform, I'm guessing you must be Trip's civilian friend Z mentioned."

Katie frowned. He seemed legit. "Um, yeah." She stayed on guard, just in case. "Who're you?"

"Jack Landors." He gave her a quick grin as he motioned down the corridor. "Bridge called me a little earlier to try and find you. He said to say he would've looked for you himself, but he and Syd are a little busy."

Jack started moving forward, so Katie followed him. "So why aren't you--?"

"I move faster than anyone else on our team," Jack explained. "And," he said as he pointed down a corridor, "I can help you find Trip."

Katie ran up to Jack and grabbed his arm. "Take me there. Now."

"Yes, ma'am." Jack gave her a look, and then jerked his head towards the wall. Katie needed no further explanation. Oh man, this was going to be really weird...

But she didn't pull away as Jack phased them through the corridor wall.

* * *

"You've already made me very angry, Grumm," Cruger growled as he pinned his would be usurper against the wall. "Therefore, I'm going to recommend you tell me where Trip is before I lose my temper."

Grumm leered at him. "Morgana's done her work. All that's left for you is an empty shell." He laughed bitterly. "So you see, Cruger, I get the final--"

Anything that Grumm would have said after that was cut off when Cruger decked him." He motioned to Sky, Syd, and Marika. "You three can take care of this," he said as he gave Grumm's unconscious form a cold glare. "Carson, you're with me. We're searching every holding cell until we find Trip. That's not a request!"

No one needed any further prompting.

* * *

Katie was never doing that again. She pulled away from Jack as another wave of nausea hit her. How Jack managed to do that on a regular basis she would never--

Trip was there, right in front of her.

She was pretty sure Jack was saying something, but it didn't register as she rushed to Trip's side, falling next to him. He wasn't moving, but he was breathing. "C'mon, Trip," she murmured as she helped him up. His eyes were open, he was looking at her... but Katie couldn't shake the feeling that he didn't **see** her.

Katie pushed that back. "I'm here." She held him a little closer. "We can go home."

Nothing.

"We're too late." Jack's voice was a little unsteady as he knelt down next to them. "Katie, you have to understand. Morgana-- she has this power. She can go into a telepath's mind and find whatever she wants... but it leaves them blank slates." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

... She couldn't believe. She wouldn't believe. Katie shrugged Jack off, focusing only on Trip. "It's me, Trip. Katie." She thought she saw he react to that. A light in the eyes, a twitch of the mouth, **something**. Maybe she had imagined it.

But it was all she had.

"Bridge told me everything," she whispered in his ear as she held him as tightly as she could. "And I don't care. All I care about is you." Katie wasn't aware of Bridge and someone else entering the room. She wasn't aware of Jack still there. All she knew was Trip.

"Please, wake up," she said as she rested her chin on his shoulder gently. "As soon as you wake up we can go home. This'll just be a bad memory for you. I'll see to that." She smoothed his hair, still not letting go. "Let's go home, Trip."

Katie became slowly aware of her embrace being returned. "... Katie? How did--" His head slumped on her shoulder. "Sorry. Kinda tired..."

"It's okay!" There were a lot of things Katie wanted to do, but she settled for hugging him and feeling him hug her back. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Katie knew that things weren't over. That they were somewhere inbetween things.

But she had Trip back. And that was all that mattered.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Not mine

* * *

It took a considerable effort, but Trip finally managed to pry his eyes open. Getting up from Bridge's couch was another matter entirely. He pushed the blanket away carefully, very aware that pretty much every muscle in his body was still sore. Thanks to said soreness, standing up took awhile, but somehow Trip managed, hobbling into the kitchenette.

Trip peeked out the window blearily. The sun was already up. Surely he hadn't slept that long. But no, according to Bridge's neon green clock he'd been out for seven hours, and there'd been no real change in his condition. His body still ached. His head still felt like it was about to come off.

Although he supposed it was better than the alternative.

Trip rested his forehead against the window pane. He kept trying to remember, but it was all still one big blur. He could almost remember what it felt like to have Morgana in his head, tearing at him… and then nothing. Nothing at all.

Until the warmth.

It had started out faint, like a breeze at the beginning of summer. But unlike summer breezes this was constant, growing strong and stronger until he could feel himself thawing out, coming back to life… and then he woke up to Katie.

Trip closed his eyes. _I will see you again. I'm not sure how, but I will._

_Then I can tell you how sorry I am that I dragged you into this._

"Oh good, you're finally up," Bridge chirped as he shut the door behind him. "You're not as hard to wake up as Z, or Jack when he's napping in the rec room, but you're a very close third--"

"Katie." Trip didn't have time for this. "When am I gonna see--"

"Soon. I promise." Bridge held up a hand, doing his best to smile. "She's just got to fill out the paperwork promising that she'll keep our secret base a secret." Then his expression turned serious. "But how are you feeling?"

There was no point in lying. "Like Morgana cracked open my skull and fried my brains on a hot skillet."

Bridge tilted his head. "Okay, even I think that's weird."

"I'll come up with a better analogy when my head stops pounding." Wanting to change the subject, Trip made his way to the fridge. "So Grumm was able to wreck everything except the bureaucracy?" He rested a hand on the door handle. "Mind if I get something to drink?"

"Bureaucracy is indestructible. And go ahead." Bridge straddled a chair as Trip inspected the contents of the fridge. Bottled water, bleh-- oh, wait, there was a can of soda way in the back. Trip cracked it open, downing it in one gulp. "Thanks."

"Not a problem," Bridge said with a smile. "And hopefully you'll remember that when, um, I tell you about how you have to report to Cruger in an hour?" Bridge's smile had turned into a grimace very quickly.

Trip froze. "But I thought I was--"

"I thought you were going immediately to a court martial, too." Bridge shrugged helplessly from his seat. "That is the penalty for deserting and all. But Cruger said he wants to talk to you. And he sounded…" Bridge trailed off, looking thoughtful, and then snapped his fingers when the right word hit him. "Pleasant."

"Cruger. Pleasant."

"I know, I'm as scared as you are." Bridge stood up and grabbed a loaf of bread from a nearby counter, walking over to the largest of many toasters. "But he was smiling and everything. I think the whole nearly losing everything he's worked for to Grumm mellowed him out a little." He popped a couple of slices into the toaster. "Maybe you'll get out of this in one piece. Speaking of piece…" Bridge motioned to the toaster.

"No thanks." Trip rolled the empty soda can between his palms. Even though it would have been nice to believe that… he knew better. He'd done too much to get off that easily. But… he was fine with that. As long as Katie got to go home, he'd do anything.

He would do this.

* * *

"I don't wanna do this!"

Katie looked at Syd pleadingly. "C'mon, you've got two copies of this already! Do you really need a third?"

"Yes, I do." Syd smiled sweetly as she shoved the papers back in Katie's face. "That's why it's called triplicate."

"Whatever." Katie resigned herself to her fate as she grabbed the pen and began filling out her name and address. "So, what's all this for, anyways?"

"Nothing too unusual. You agree to never tell anyone about what happened or where we are."

Katie glanced up as she wrote down her mother's maiden name. "And if I did?"

"You'd go to jail for the rest of your life," Syd said with a wave of her perfectly manicured hand. "Typical government stuff."

Katie laughed weakly. "Typical." She flipped the page over-- only two more pages to go. "Not that I was going to so much as breathe a word to anyone about this, anyways."

"You weren't?"

Why did Syd sound so surprised? "Of course not. I just wanna get my friend back home in one piece." She jotted down her signature. "And besides, who'd believe me, right?"

"Um, right." Syd took the form, added it the small pile Katie had spent the better part of the morning filling out, and tucked them safely under her arm. She then headed for the exit, but before giving Katie one last glance. "You know, Katie, for a civilian you're not that bad."

"I would take that as a compliment," the girl at the computer (Katie peeked at the nametag, it said 'Marika') said with a smile. "Like most of us here, Syd was raised by B-squad." Marika closed down the program she had been working on. "And when you add in the fact that most of us also never really got along with more… normal people because of our powers, there is a pretty strong bias against civilians here."

"Oh."

Marika nodded. "I think that's might be one of the reasons Trip never really fit in around here."

This was an opportunity Katie had to take. "Did he ever give a reason why he ran away?"

Marika pushed her bangs out of her eyes with a gloved hand. "Nothing like a note, if that's what you mean. But Trip… Trip was never really comfortable with this kind of job. Telling people what to do, trying to force B-squad's will on others." Marika paused, suddenly distant. "And then what happened to Alex…"

"Please tell me about what happened to Alex."

There was a long, long pause… but then Marika began. "Alex was Trip's team leader. He was probably also why Trip stayed here so long." Marika led Katie out of the room. "Alex was an exceptionally good leader, which was why Cruger chose his team to hunt down a rogue agent by the name of Morgana."

Marika shuddered, just a little. "It ended badly. Trip was the one who found the body, and it was his testimony that turned her in."

Katie had known Trip had been keeping something secret (the past few days had been living proof if that). But to find out it was something this deep… this terrible…

"I think that was what finally convinced Trip to run off. We searched for him, of course, but he hid himself very well."

"Tell me about it." Katie was almost able to smile at that. "He was living a floor under me for a year before I even knew he existed."

Marika almost smiled back. "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you." She turned around and gave Katie a card. "Give that to the man at the garage-- first floor, third door on your left. He'll take you and Trip home."

Katie's eyes widened. "You mean…"

"Yes." Marika's smile came more easily this time. "Just as soon as Trip's done with one last thing."

Trip had never felt comfortable in Cruger's office. The fact that Cruger was in there with him, eyeing him levelly from his work desk, did not help matters at all.

"Ah, Cadet," Cruger said with a nod. "You'll be pleased to know that Morgana has been taken to the proper authorities-- and this time, she'll stay there."

"I guess I am." Trip fidgeted, tugging on the edge of his baggy green hoodie (Bridge had loaned him some clean clothes). "But sir, what about--"

"Ms. Walker had filled out the necessary paperwork and will be returning home this evening." Cruger began shuffling some papers on his desk. "And while I was filing her forms, I came upon something interesting."

Cruger handed Trip a piece of paper. "Your resignation, Cadet."

"B-but I didn't--"

"File it correctly when you first left us. It's a wonder I was able to find it at all." Cruger snatched the resignation form, placing it neatly in a folder. "With such sloppy work, it's no wonder you quit B-squad."

"Sir…" Trip meant to say something after that, really, but he couldn't remember what.

"Go and live your life, Trip. I think you've earned that."

Just a few minutes ago, Trip couldn't think of anything to say. Now it was all coming out at once. "Yes, sir-- I mean, okay-- I mean, thank you!"

Trip tried not to run down the corridor. He was achy, after all. But he was just too excited not to. He was going home, he was going home with Katie--

Katie…

Katie, who was going to have questions. Questions that he couldn't avoid answering anymore.

Trip stopped mid-stride… but then he started moving again. After everything she had done for him, Katie deserved answers. It was the least he could do for her.

* * *

He had felt uncomfortable in Cruger's office. That, however, was nothing compared to this.

The ride was going quickly, even by B-squad's high-tech standards. They would be home soon… and Katie hadn't said anything. She'd hugged him, and smiled at him, and helped him into the car-- and she had been quite the whole time. Something was up.

Trip sighed mentally. He had to do something. "Katie, I--"

"You don't have to tell me anything."

Trip blinked. "I don't?"

Katie smiled uneasily, which just made Trip even more helpless. "Look, you've been through a lot, and I know you've never felt comfortable talking about yourself, so…" she looked away, rubbing the back of her neck.

"But I want to you to know."

She looked at him again. "Then go ahead."

Trip let his gaze fall to his hands. Katie was looking at him, but he couldn't look at her, not right now. "I was about six, maybe seven when I had a dream that my house went up in flames… and about a week later, it did." He took a breath. "That was how my parents died."

"Oh, Trip…"

He had to keep going before he lost his nerve. "I told one of the social workers about my dream, and she must've had connections to B-squad, because the next thing I was heading to Wyoming to learn how to use my powers." Trip took another breath, but this was a lot shakier than the previous one. "I, um, never really learned how to predict the future in my dreams. That just happens. But then I learned how to locate people, and it turned out I was very good at that, and then I was pretty much on call if B-squad needed to find someone to recruit or arrest or whatever they wanted to do to them. And then…" He had to stop.

"And then Alex, right?"

When he looked up at Katie, she wasn't even trying to smile now. "Marika told me." She took his hands in her own. "Trip, I'm so sorry…"

"I'm just sorry it took me so long to tell you this." He didn't stop himself from leaning in closer. "I wanted to, Katie, really, it just-- I didn't want to think I was--"

Both of them were silent.

Then Katie's left hand strayed to his hair, doing her best to smooth it down. "First, there is no way that I could see you as anything other than the incredibly amazing person that you are. Second," she said with quick kiss on his lips, "we're home."

Trip was the silent one now as she thanked the driver and opened the door. "So," she said as she held out a hand, "You comin' or not?"

He smiled, and took her hand.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Not mine

Notes: I am finally, finally, FINALLY done with this story. Sorry about it taking so long (if you're still reading it)

* * *

Trip had spent the better part of an hour trying to will himself out of bed.

He actually regretted having a day off from his job (which, despite disappearing for nearly a week he still had, thanks to some bureaucratic masterminding Bridge had told him not to worry about). Trip could gather his energy and muddle through the day if he knew he had work to do. But on days like this, when he had nothing to distract him from the memories of what Morgana had done to him… it seemed all he could do was sleep. Working and sleeping, that was his life now.

That and Katie.

Even after everything that had happened, there had been a small part of Trip that had been terrified that she would back away, not want to know anymore about him, much less have anything to do with him (not that he could have really blamed her…). Things couldn't have been more different. Katie was there when he went to sleep, and there when he woke up-- and on those days she had a class or was called into work, she always left a note telling him where she was and her number in case he needed anything. He felt guilty, since there was no way taking care of him couldn't be affecting her own life. But he also felt grateful that she was there, because there was no way he could have gotten through this without her.

It was about then Trip noticed that his apartment was silent-- Katie must've gone out. Carefully, he turned over to the night table, and sure enough there was a note apologizing about having to leave to turn in a paper, and that she'd pick up dinner on the way home. He was about to put the slip of paper back when he noticed a line written hastily at the bottom.

"If you feel up to it, I left you something in the living room," Trip read aloud. Curiosity piqued, he climbed out of bed and into the living room… and there was a yellow binder resting next to his laptop.

He sat down on the couch, taking the binder into his hands. Another note. "For you." Trip leaned back, trying to figure out what it meant… and then he remembered the day when they'd had pizza for dinner and he had asked Katie if he could read her writing.

The first time he read it, he did it quickly, eagerly, wanting to learn what he could about Katie through what she'd given him. The second time he went more slowly, absorbing the material. He was halfway through his third time when he heard the door being unlocked.

"So, I'm guessing you found it?" Katie was smiling, but her voice was a touch higher than usual as she dumped the takeout on the kitchen table.

Trip tried not smile, but she was so cute when she was nervous… "Yes, I did." He followed Katie into the kitchen, grabbing the food. "And it was wonderful-- all of it."

Katie attempt to laugh, waving a hand in the air. "It's really not--"

"Yes, it is that good." This time Trip couldn't help but smile. "I read it, and re-read it instead of sleeping for the rest of the day." He worked up his nerve, and leaned over to kiss her quickly on the cheek. "If that doesn't prove to you what a great writer you are, than I don't know what would."

"Yeah, well, let's eat." Katie grinned at him as she helped herself to her carton of Chinese. Then her expression grew more serious. "How are you holding up, by the way?"

Trip mulled it over. "I think I'm finally starting to feel better." He started in on dinner… and then a thought hit him.

"So, the guy in your last poem. Was that supposed to be me? Because when I read it--"

His question got cut off as Katie very quickly changed the subject. But he didn't mind. Considering how long (and what) it had taken for him to open up around her, he could wait a little longer for Katie to return the favor. And he already knew how she felt about him.

That was enough for now.


End file.
